Should I Trust You?
by DoubleUp
Summary: Dave Strider and John Egbert venture into an old abandoned and wrecked mansion. Dusty and broken objects aren't the only thing they find. (Humanstuck, eventual davekat, yaoi?)
1. Found

**Hussie owns Homestuck.**

**A/N: Apologies for discontinuing the last story I was attempting. I'm going to continue Get the Girl (I want to) and I do already have a large majority of the next chapter typed up. Not much else to say... anywho, here you go. Enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

**Dave POV**

"This is the stupidest idea ever," I shook my head. John just giggled and ran his hand through his black hair then adjusted his glasses.

"I think it'll be fun Dave!" Egbert giggled again and grinned sheepishly," Besides, imagine all the funny pranks we could set up in there for the next pair looking for a scare,"

"Wow, so great," I was against the idea. I looked the beaten mansion, up and down. It was worn out. There were broken windows, shards of glass everywhere. I could see countless broken siding and the doors looked as if they were about to fall off. The place was huge so there was a lot to discover.

"Is this making 'Thee Cool Kid' uneasy?" John waggled his eyebrows.

"No, let's go inside now," we stood on the porch. John moved to open the door but it fell.

The inside was grand. The staircases were gigantic. Furniture was tipped over. The pieces that were once gorgeous were ripped and the stair case had a few broken steps. Missing rails were on the floor next to the cases. Things were concealed by dust and dirt. I guessed the room we entered was a living room. A hall led to a kitchen.

"Let's go that way," John pointed over to the kitchen. We slowly walked over to it. I could have sworn I saw something move. Just in case, I rested my hand on the weapon. I saw John reach for his small axe, making sure it was still there.

"Did you see that?" I whispered. I saw the flash and I was sure I saw someone then.

"Hush, yeah I did," John entered the kitchen fully then looked around.

"What now?" I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go any farther. It was pathetic but we didn't know what was in there so we could have been killed.

"We split up and see what we find," John frowned and walked deeper into the kitchen.

"Wait, Egbert? See that?" I pointed to footprints made it the dirt and dust on the floor. Then I looked to my side and saw a handprint then a missing knife.

We looked at each other. "Yeah let's not split up," I started backing out when I bumped into the wall and screeched. John look at me, scared at first, then erupted into laughter. He fell on the ground still laughing and I just glared through my shades. I didn't like the place, it wasn't friendly and whoever was there didn't want us there either.

"I'm going to check out this room over there," I pointed down the hall and to what looked like an office.

"Okay, don't go too far- just in case," John stood up again, recollected himself then started rummaging through drawers. I slowly strolled down the hall and into an office. I saw a small figure under the wrecked desk. I only saw its feet so I kneeled down and came face to face with a boy my age.

He growled at me.

"Woah woah, I'm not going to hurt you?" he snarled again and clenched his hand tighter around the knife.

He had unusual red eyes like me. His hair was pure white, though, coated in dust. His long sleeved black shirt was tattered just like his grey jeans. He looked me up and down then rested his eyes on my sword. I unhooked it from my belt and slid it across the floor. He let go of his and slid it too.

He slowly crawled out. I got a good look at him; he was short compared to me. He looked tired and beaten. Scratches, scars, and blood covered his body. His feet were missing shoes, so they were bloody from stepping on glass and other sharp objects.

"I'm Dave," I shrugged and adjusted my shades.

"Karkat," he rasped then held out his hand. I shook it and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you here?" I asked quickly.

"It's my home, 've been here since I can remember," pain filled his eyes and I knew he was lying. I wasn't going to push it because I knew he already didn't trust me and the fact we just had met. He ran to his knife and quickly picked it up as John entered.

"Hey Dav-," Egbert stared at us, mouth wide open. He dropped the nice glass he found and started backing away.

"What is it Egbert?" I shrugged and he pointed to Karkat.

"He's going to kill you!" John exclaimed, obviously petrified.

"No I'm not, you startled mean asshole," Karkat glared at him and John studied his gorgeous ruby eyes. Those against the cool ocean blue were very unusual indeed. I found it hilarious that the kid was already insulting us before he'd barely spoken.

John turned and trembled out. I started following him when I was stopped by the voice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Karkat snapped.

"Home, we didn't know this place was occupied," I replied turning around.

"I'm homeless, idiot. I don't have custody over the place," Karkat retorted.

"Then come on, I'm taking you home where you can get a good sleep without worrying," I almost smiled at my generosity but the kid ruined it.

"How do I know you aren't going to lure me into your home, rape me, then murder me and store my organs in the fridge?" Wow this kid was creative.

"Well, do I look like the type of person who'd be interested in-"the bastard cut me off?

"If I can take a shower and you'll provide me with some food and new clothing I'll come and be gone by tomorrow," I liked the way he thought.

"Deal," I smirked and started walking again. I heard the almost-silent light footsteps behind me then saw Egbert waiting.

We all walked back to my apartment, of course getting weird looks but I didn't care. Everyone else was weird so…

We strode into the apartment. John quickly got some water and sat on the couch.

"You're going home soon Egbert, I can only handle one guest," He just giggled then quickly made his way out.

Karkat looked around. He studied everything, making sure to note the escapes just in case.

"So where is the shower and how do you work it?" I gestured for him to follow, which he did. We entered the small white shinning bathroom. It had pearly tile floors, a white sink, white bathtub with a shower, nothing too fancy.

"Here," I explained how to turn it on and the hot and cold settings. He finally kicked me out, locked the door, and was on his way to becoming a new boy.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky ending, no surprise there. ANYWAY, please don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong or what I should change, ideas, etc. Thank you for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon~**


	2. Stay

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: OH CRAP THIS IS LATE. Well I have a perfect explanation for that. Okay so I had like a very very large majority typed up and then I would type up more, but my computer would shut off and stuff annddd half of the new stuff I typed up would disappear. ANYWAY thanks for the favs and follows! and here it is~ ** **((ALSO I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THAT FIRST REVIEW I WAS LAUGHING**

* * *

When I sat down on the couch and began to watch T.V., I realized he didn't have any other clothing. Well I just hoped he'd be smart enough to just use one of the robes that were never used.

Wow, I also remembered Bro was coming home later. I'd have to hide Karkat or something, explain to him the case, and everything would be alright.

Around one and a half hours later the snow haired boy stepped out in the robe like I had hoped.

"How in Hell am I going to get these clean?" he held up his ruined clothing.

"I'll pick up some for you, I just need to know the size and what you want," I shrugged and Karkat stared at me.

"No, I can't let you do that. I don't deserve it," okay so the kid's self-esteem was low. So then that got me curious, how all of it happened. I of course wasn't going to ask cause that'd be rude and uncool.

"Come on, at least stay until you're back up to health," he grunted.

"Well, I'm fine!" Karkat retorted and I just looked at him, "I don't have the slightest clue why you helped me in the first place!" That literally stung my soul.

"Because I've got a lot to offer," I just shrugged," for now you'll have to borrow my clothing," I stood up and signaled him to follow me as I walked to my room. He grudgingly followed me.

I picked out a pair of old black jeans that didn't fit me, a record shirt with red covering the sleeves, and a pair of boxers. He looked at me like I was crazy; the shit would obviously not fit him. It was all I had to offer in the clothing department until I made my trip.

Karkat swiped the clothing from my hands and was back in the bathroom. I swear to God he was the cutest thing ever when he came out. The neck of the shirt was basically hanging off his pale shoulder. He was tripping on the bottom of the jeans.

"Oh my fucking God," was all he made out then followed me into the living room. He slumped on the couch next to me, leaning back against the cushiony back. Out of 'reflex' I slipped my arm behind him and rested it on the back of the couch. I really did like the little fucker.

I heard the door swing open and bro was standing there, looking over the scene. He just shrugged and walked over to us. I stealthily took my arm back as bro turned his head to me.

"Who's your boyfriend?" he crosses his arms and turned his head to Karkat.

"Karkat, and I'm not his boyfriend," he growled. Bro smirked slightly.

"What about the set up I walked in on?" Karkat blushed lightly. You could see the regret on his face for not telling me to take my arm back where it came from.

"Leave the poor kid alone," I shook my head then crossed my arms.

"Where did he come from, Dave?" Bro looked at me again; of course I wasn't sure since his shades were covering his face.

"His mom," I shot a glance to Karkat, hurt was on his face though.

"I'll just leave," Karkat said, standing up. Bro shrugged and walked out of the apartment, grabbing something from the table as he left.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the couch, causing him to fall on me.

"Don't leave yet. I'm not done with you," wow Dave, smooth. He blushed again so I guessed I was doing the right thing.

"Um," Karkat moved back slightly, sitting up. He was then seated on my lap which was quite terrible.

"So are you leaving?" I knew exactly what he was going to say because I was holding him in place.

"I kind of can't," there was also something else in his eyes that he was about to admit," I have nowhere else to go except back to the unsafe mansion,"

"Right," I smiled," So you want to get enrolled in the school and stay here?" I was so close to adding 'with me' but that would sound… um...

"Really?" I nodded, "Why are you being this way?" I looked into his eyes, though he couldn't see mine.

"Because, you speak to me," I realized then how close we were to kissing. If I leaned in slightly I could have kissed him.

"Oh," was all he made out. The he decided to fucking peck me on the lips. I blushed slightly. He was blushing deeper then he squirmed slightly, "Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah… Here, I'll go get some pick up some food and get you clothing that fits. You're in no condition to come with me," wow. That was nice. He just nodded.

I picked him up and carried him to the extra room. I sat him down on the bed which he gladly laid down on. I swiftly maneuvered through the house and out the door.

**Karkat POV**

A couple hours later, or so I thought, I heard the door open again as I was just awakening from an enjoyable sleep. I slid out of the bed and crawled to a corner, peeking out from it. I saw Dave set some bags down. I carefully slipped around the corner then went down in the middle of the floor. I don't know why, I kind of just did it. The fucker walked over to me and dropped a bag on my ribs. It stung because I had a bruise there. I winced at the pain and he gave me a questioning glance. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"I'm going to change," I quickly made my way to the bathroom, making sure I didn't trip over the jeans I was currently wearing.

**Dave POV**

I sat down where Karkat just was. I waited for him to change then come out and model the clothing, seeing if they would fit. I had to get him the smallest they had. I was still worried that the clothing wouldn't fit.

Karkat finally appeared from the bathroom, the clothing looked like it fit him

"Feels nice to have new clothing," He grinned, "Especially when they fit," I chuckled slightly.

"So I did well?" he nodded then sat in front of me.

Karkat was warming up to me easily. I was glad too. I did really like him, and I hoped he liked me. I did, however, have this feeling that something wasn't right. I also had a feeling that soon, we were about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY so I fail at ending _ but I already have many ideas *LAUGHING* AS you know me, I like to f*ck things up... like... heheh anyway so here we go, we are getting into this man! WE ARE MAKING THIS HAPPEN. HEHEHEH I'm sorry I had a lot of sugar... anyway ideas and critiques or whatever are welcomes and I enjoy seeing what you have to say :3**


	3. Knowledge

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: Okay. Sorry this is late I've been doing stuff and now I dont know what to do with my life. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS AND REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND IT MAKES MY DAY :3 I also have to thank a certain fellow roleplayer for the problem idea. I'm not going to say anymore though..**

* * *

I picked him up, seeing as he was ridiculously light. Karkat gave the cutest squeak a human being could manage. I carried him to the couch then sat down next to him.

"What are you getting from this?" He muttered, keeping his eyes on the T.V.

"I get to have a cute ass boy in my house," I looked at him, smirking. He finally brought his eyes to mine and stuck his tongue out.

"Stop lying and tell me the damn truth," he rolled his eyes and continued glaring at me.

"Honestly? Well… I kind of just wanted to. I mean really though, I like you," what have I just done. His gaze softened then trailed up and to the side, him thinking of another question.

"What does your brother do?" he turned his body and swung his feet onto the couch. Karkat moved into a crisscross position an awaited for my answer.

"Well he is a DJ at clubs usually," I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to tell him.

"Where does he go all day then?" wow Karkat, you are just trying to get me to be embarrassed.

"Well he goes and visits his boyfriend a lot," I knew that much, "he also has his own little shop and fixes up things for people-"

"Like what?" Karkat's eyes seemed to glow.

"Um, robots and electronics,"

"There is something you aren't telling me, spit it out."

"Okay so when Bro is home he makes smuppet porn videos and I run a blog,"

"Wait. How does you running a blog relate to your bro's porn, also what the hell is a smuppet?" YOU JUST HAVE TO PRY AND PRY DON'T YOU.

"Well it doesn't. I'm just saying I run a blog and a smuppet it like a fucking sex toy," Karkat's mouth dropped and his expression meant total disgust. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"WHAT EVEN THE FUCK?!" Karkat yelled. I was sure the neighbors would complain- if we had any. Our old neighbors didn't like us too much.

The door flew opened, I immediately knew who decided to return; Jay, my older sister. Jay was pretty indeed. She had shades like mine; however her eyes were quite different from mine, just like how Bro's were different. She had pretty long blonde, slightly curly hair. She always and a stance that meant she had total authority, fuck the popo.

**Karkat POV**

I turned my head to the door. I don't know if I was surprised there was another one of them. First thing she did was walk herself over to us and sit down on the coffee table.

"Sup lil' shit," she grinned, showing a perfect set of teeth.

"Nothing much, just adding a member to our household," Dave glanced at me then turned back to his sister. She raised her eyebrows and lets her gaze fall onto me.

"Name?" She asked simply.

"Your's first," I gladly glared at her through her shades.

"Oh? I like the way you think. Name's Jay," Jay held out her hand which I reluctantly shook.

"Karkat…" I leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. Maybe it was a mistake to stay here. Maybe they really did want to hurt me. Then again, I was just another worthless human being taking up precious space and air.

"Jay, don't you have somewhere to be?" Dave yawned and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, I was just getting a few things for Bro," She smiled again then walked into the other room. Eventually the front door again was shut.

We were lost in our thoughts once again; sitting in comfortable yet awkward silence.

"Hey," Dave broke the silence. I thought for a moment then replied.

"What?" I asked and turned to him.

"Well tomorrow I go back to school so you'll be here by yourself for a couple hours. Don't mind bro or Jay," of course. I wondered when I'd be enrolled in the school as well. Then I realized he was going to answer my question next.

"Okay." He opened his mouth to say something but took a minute to think about it.

"There is a football game Friday, want to come?" I nodded and he went on. "Bro will talk to Mrs. Condy about papers and shit. I hope you'll be able to come with me next week," was this really the end of my pathetic old homeless life? Was I really going to be a 'normal' teenager? Ha, nope. I was going to ruin Dave's life when he helped me in the near future- however, I didn't know this at the time.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Good idea," I stood up and walked to my new room. I heard Dave pace to his own room. I curled up under the blankets and quickly fell asleep. Little did I know that I really needed that comfort.

**Dave POV**

I couldn't sleep even though I so badly wanted to. I was too excited for Karkat to be joining me within the next two weeks. He was coming to a football game with me which was pretty damn cool. However, at the time I didn't know about the trouble I was getting him into. Perhaps I should have thought about how society would treat us.

Now, let me rant on how terrible society is today. You get judged on your looks, not your heart. People realize this yet they don't stop. They try to stop, yes, but are they truly stopping it? You are too fat, too skinny, too short, too tall, too tan, too pale, etc.; and that's the only thing people see most of the time. I only wanted to fit in so that's why I wore my shades. Everything was for the irony and I was 'respected.' What I didn't realize before this rant was that Karkat was truly different. I think that was something I liked about him; although, not Vriska, Equius, Eridan, Gamzee, and those other kids would agree. Feferi used to be a light-hearted sweet girl but THEY changed that. Now she was one of them with a pretty face taped on. To most people, that tape wasn't clear. Instead the tape was sparkly pink and black that wasn't transparent. And so, let the problems begin.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot why I was adding Jay in.. it was for a poem of some sort but I forgot that and I dont want to look for it cause I'm a lazy fuck. Anyway she won't be a big part at all and I already had that typed out so I decided to like not get rid of it.. AUGH THIS IS SO TERRIBLE WHY DO YOU READ THIS ;3; hopefully I'll be more motivated since I dont know what to do with my life... Please tell me what you think I love hearing from you! AND OH MY GOD NIGNIG I cant.. I dont understand... I will pretend I do because I love you, I love all of you beautiful people :3 see ya!**


	4. Surprise

** hussie owns homestuck **

**A/N: YOOO, so I've had this typed up for a while and I was going to write more but i never got to it. Also I decided I would wait for the next chapter to write what I want. Thanks for the follows and favs and reviews I appreciate it and it makes my day .^. err so sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter but it took me a while to figure out what I was doing. There is some shit that goes down so it might be triggering...**

* * *

Friday rolled around quicker than imagined. I was glad that I had gotten more sleep than usual. I did think that It was odd, hence a 'stranger' was in my house. Maybe it was the fact that I trusted this kid. Something was probably wrong with me because I honestly didn't know why I took him in, as in when we first met he almost had a knife to my throat.

Soon enough we were getting ready. Bro had taken off work to get shit set up. It's not like I actually paid any attention to what the actual shit was though. Karkat had just walked out in his usual grey jeans and black long-sleeved shirt. Ha, what a cutie. He slumped over the side of the couch and groaned.

"Fuck… This is good enough, right?" he stretched then looked at me.

"Yeah, it's obviously to the best of your abilities," I smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Cheesy little fuckass," he muttered, chuckling slightly.

Bro walked out, decked in his black undershirt with a stupid orange hat, black jeans, and a pair of black high-tops. The SBAHJ tattoo was clearly seen. He was grinning so some dumbass remark was obviously to be told.

"Ready to go, kiddies?" he snickered but Karkat just looked annoyed.

I shook my head and started walking to the door. Karkat was basically glues to my side even though no actual contact was made. Bro was still chuckling as we walked to the school; the football field was behind it. Bro go there first because he flash-stepped without me realizing it. I had to show off to Karkat sometimes. Eventually we met up, he already had a spot picked out and was eyeing some classmate's older brothers. Although my brother already had a boyfriend, he didn't miss a chance like this. I decided to show Karkat around the school, seeing as he basically knew nothing about it yet.

"That's where the office is," I pointed to a room on the left and Karkat nodded, taking a mental note. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," I hurried off down the hall as Karkat stood there looking dumfounded.

**Karkat POV**

I decided to wonder around while Dave used the rest room. I was looking for escape routes just in case. Then I saw other kids coming so I slipped into a classroom; wrong move. They came in right after me. One girl looked me up and down, jutted her hip out, placing a hand on it and then speaking.

"Whoooooooo the fuck are you?" she held the first word for 8 beats exactly. How I know? I paid close attention to those things. I tried to understand betters by doing that though sometimes I forgot I could do it.

I swallowed, "Er, Karkat," I stepped back a little," Who are you?"

"Vriska Serket," she smiled and pointed to two tall guys. She flipped her blonde hair with blue tips.

"I am Equius Zahhak," the tall sweaty guy with cracked shades said. The other one scratches his lot of hair and grinned. He was wearing face paint like a clown.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara," I could smell the scent of drugs from him.

"Isn't it a little hot in that shirt?" Vriska shifted her weight to the other red conversed foot. I simply growled.

"Fuck off," I snarled, she just chuckled. Where was Dave? Out in the hall I could've sworn someone said my name.

"We are just messing with the new kid," Equius came over and held my arms up as Gamzee grabbed the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it off and Dave walked into the room.

"What the fuck? Back off Vriska," he clearly frowned as Vriska's face turned red and her eyes went wide.

"Sorry motherfucker," Gamzee shoved my shirt against my chest and I gasped for air. I was shaking as I slipped my shirt back on.

"No you're not," I muttered. He frowned at me and Equius took a step away from me. This wasn't happening.

Vriska tried to slip past Dave but he slammed his fist against the door frame.

"Listen up spiderbitch," she touched her hip again, "don't touch him again, you hear me?" Dave let out a breath.

"Equius?" Vriska ordered, he came over picking Dave up by his collar and easily tossing him out of the way. They all left with the girl walking with a sway. Dave looked at me as my knees gave out. I started sobbing against my hands and felt the warmth of Dave hugging me. I was quivering with each sob until I quit crying.

I never had someone to lean on, to let out my cries of pain. I learned to deal with it- you learn to deal but you never get used to it. I was tired of being beaten. I was so tired and finally I had someone to lean on. It felt good yet terrible because I knew; or thought I knew, what was coming. I didn't want to lose Dave yet I still had to tell him.

"Karkat, wh-"I shoved myself against him so he'd shut up.

"I'll explain everything if we can just go to your house," he smiled.

"It's your home too, you know," I smiled too and rubbed my eyes. He stood up then pulled me up and we walked back to his- our house in silence.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO bad endings yeah... I dunno it keeps getting worse and worse- personally I didn't know it would turn out this way I just wanted to write a story with a run down mansion... but er I'll start on the next one right away and probably make it long to make up for this! Remember I always love to hear ideas and I'd see what I can do.. like I got a good one that I prefer actually and I know exactly how I'll fit it in. Bye lovelies! I hope you're enjoying this.**


End file.
